


No Evil Angel But Love

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, First Time, M/M, Magic AU, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Kink, Sorcerer!Phil, magic kink, prince!Dan, royal au, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: All Prince Daniel Howell wanted to do was escape from a future of a loveless marriage and a miserable life. He got more than he bargained for when he summoned the most powerful sorcerer in the world to help him do so.





	No Evil Angel But Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! Miss me?  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Between school and my depression, it was hard to find the time and motivation to do anything.  
> This fic was inspired by Once Upon a Time's Rumpelstiltskin and Belle storyline, with Phil being Rumpel and Dan being Belle. Everything is consensual.  
> Let me know of any mistakes you spot, as I'm a bit rusty, and leave a comment telling me what you think to fuel my soul!  
> Love you all, and happy reading!

Prince Dan Howell stalked into his palace’s giant library, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. His parents had paraded potential suitors in front of him all day and he’d had enough of insufferable sycophants staring at him like a meal ticket and talking about him as if he wasn’t there. 

He had just turned twenty, the youngest of his parent’s children. With his oldest brother destined to be king and his second oldest brother being the ‘spare’, it fell to the rest of the siblings to marry well to secure alliances and wealth. 

Dan hated it. He didn’t want to marry anybody, at least not anybody he didn’t love. He was also beginning to resent his parents, who seemed so ready to ship him off to a strange land and never see him again. 

Still in a huff, he marched down the aisle of bookshelves to the very last one at the back of the room. This was considered to be the forbidden bookshelf, even though Dan’s been secretly looking through it for years. Old tomes about the occult and dark magic were bypassed in favor of a more cheerful looking book bound in red leather. 

Taking the book off the shelf carefully, Dan opened it to a page he’d dog-eared about a month ago, when his parents had first brought up marriage. It was meant to be a last resort, an escape plan that Dan was willing to try even if it was dangerous.

The page had a series of runes sketched out across the paper, forming intricate lines around the center, where an incantation was written in gold ink. It was a summoning spell, a supposed direct line to one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world.

Dan had weighed the pros and cons of his plan. On the one hand, he desperately needed to escape. His parents had finally chosen his husband-to-be, Prince Adam Smith of a faraway kingdom, although he was known for his violent temper and drunken beatings of his bedfellows. On the other, sorcerers were known to be very temperamental and would require something as payment in return for their services. Dan didn’t know if he’d rather be zapped to a pile of ash on the floor or forced to be someone’s servant for the rest of life. 

Deciding to risk it, he cleared his throat and began reading the golden words, making sure to enunciate and speak clearly. He’d never done magic before, and he didn’t want to accidently summon a demon or something during his first time. 

As soon as he finished reading, there was a strange whooshing sound, the air began to crackle, and suddenly a plume of smoke appeared in the middle of the floor. It quickly dispelled, leaving a tall, robed figure standing in its place.

The robed figure looked around, taking in the grand library before rounding on Dan, who let out a surprised squeak at the sudden movement and backed up a little. 

Dan couldn’t see the sorcerer’s face, just a pale chin with a strong jawline, but he knew he was being scrutinized closely. The burn of the man’s stare made him squirm and look down at his feet. He’d had quite enough of being appraised today.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man’s hands rise up and lower the hood. When Dan looked up, the man’s appearance was… unexpected, to say the least.

Dan found himself gazing upon a rather attractive man, who looked only a few years older than himself. Jet black hair styled in a quiff swooped over skin so pale, it practically glowed. His face was sharp in the bone structure, yet the way he carried it made him look soft and welcoming. Blue eyes peered at Dan in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. 

“Um…” Dan started, unsure of how to greet the powerful-and handsome-man, “Hello, I’m Prince Daniel of the Howell family, the 13th in line for the throne. Welcome.”

The man opposite smiled, his pale pink lips curled upwards in a way that made Dan’s insides feel hot. 

“Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. Just call me Phil. To what do I owe your calling?”

Dan’s mouth went dry as he frantically tried to phrase his request without it seeming like he was too demanding.

“I need to escape this place.”

One of Phil’s eyebrows quirked up, “Escape? From this luxurious palace? Why?”

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “My parents want me to marry a horrible man. Do you know of Prince Adam of the Smith family?”

Phil’s expression immediately turned grave. “Yes, unfortunately, I do.”

“Will you help me? Please?” Dan’s voice starting creeping into hysterical as he thought of his potential future with Adam.

Phil held up a hand. “I’ll help you, but, remember, my assistance comes with a price.”

And the other shoe has dropped. Dan’s palms were sweaty as he licked his lips and asked, “What do you want?”

Phil’s eyes narrowed in thought. Dan braced himself for a steep price that required selling his soul or something.

“Come live with me.” said Phil.

Dan let out a breath. “Pardon?”

“That’s my price.” Phil determined. “I’ll get you out of here and, in return, you’ll live at my castle. You can come and go as you please, and when you get back on your feet and settle down, you can move out whenever.” There was a silence as Phil finished. 

Dan could hardly believe it. Why would the world’s most powerful wizard want something so benign from a prince like himself? Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Dan began nodding.

“I’ll do it.”

Phil smiled and stuck out his hand. “Shake and the contract will be sealed.”

The moment Dan’s trembling hand clasped Phil’s own, a strange relief washed over him. There was just something in Phil’s eyes that told him everything would be fine.

“Right!” Phil exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Anything you need before we go?”

Dan looked around the library forlornly. The books in here had been his friends for many years. He regretted saying goodbye to them, not so much to his parents, but he had to go. “Nope, all set.”

“Great.” Phil said. He offered Dan his arm and Dan took it. “Hold on.”

A chill began to creep up Dan’s spine as they stood there. Slowly, the library melted away right before his eyes, swirling into a large hall of stone with a long wooden table at the center and bright tapestries hung on the walls. 

“Welcome home.” Phil said sincerely. “This is the dining area. I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry or not.”

Dan’s smile was genuine and his heart felt lighter for the first time in months.

-

Dan settled into a routine pretty quickly after arriving at the castle. Every morning, he’d wake up in the room Phil gave him, have breakfast with the sorcerer, and begin exploring by himself while Phil went to do- Dan supposed- sorcerer stuff.

The castle itself was huge, but each magically expanded room held a different surprise. Dan’s favorite by far was the room with a large, ancient tree growing out of the center, where little-winged creatures known as ‘fairies’ of different glowing colors flew about. The fairies were frightened of Dan at first, but soon accepted him. Dan would often leave the room with jeweled flowers woven into his hair and a hundred different fairy kisses on his cheeks. 

Phil was a gracious host. Dan honestly had no idea how this kind-hearted man had gained such a terrifying reputation.

One day, Dan inadvertently wandered into Phil’s potion room, where the other man was working. Phil let him stay, even showing and talking him through the process of making a healing potion. Dan listened, but couldn’t help focusing on Phil’s mouth as he talked and his eyes as they sparkled in the warm torchlight. 

After a month of exploring, Dan finally hit the jackpot. He opened an unassuming carved door to find a four-story library behind it. Hundreds of thousands of books lined the walls. Large windows let gentle sunlight into the room during the day and a fireplace allowed Dan to read by night. Soft and squishy chairs were intermittent throughout the space. 

The library was perfect and Dan found himself spending a lot of time there, sometimes falling asleep in front of the fire. Strangely, whenever this happened, Dan would wake up in his bed, leading him to assume Phil found him and tucked him in. This thought made Dan’s cheeks heat up as he imagined Phil gently lifting him up and carrying him down the halls. 

Finding a certain black leather book dealing with the many intricacies of sex didn’t help matters. Dan accidentally stumbled across it and didn’t realize what it was until he had settled in a chair. Despite his embarrassment, Dan couldn’t help but look. 

As Dan gazed upon the deeply detailed drawings of people twined together, he fantasized Phil and himself in their position. He especially liked the pictures of the couple in the doggy style and the ones where the giver looked like he was pretty rough with his partner.

His trousers had been tightening as he browsed and he untied the drawstring and pulled his cock out to relieve some of the pressure. 

He turned the page and let out an audible gasp as he beheld a depiction of the couple in doggy style, but this time, it was more focused on the recipient’s face. Her face was twisted in pleasure and her head was thrown back and held by the man’s hand in her hair. Her fingers dug into the bed as her partner fucked into her.

The idle hand resting on Dan’s cock started moving, almost without his permission. Images of Phil fucking him while in that position floated to the forefront of his mind. His hand sped up. He and Phil changed position after position. He came with Phil’s name on his lips, the sound echoing throughout the library.

-

Dan didn’t have the courage to act on his feelings until one evening.

Dan and Phil were having dinner. Dan had spent his day in the fairy tree room. Right in the middle of dessert, Phil reached out and ran a finger through Dan’s flower-laden curls.

“I like your hair like that.” Phil commented before going back to his cake.

Dan’s heart sped up and he couldn’t stop himself from wondering, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Phil shrugged. “The purple violets bring out your eyes and the marigolds go with your chocolate curls.”

Dan felt his face heating up and he suddenly had to leave the room. He was wearing loose cotton trousers and he wouldn’t be able to handle the humiliation of Phil seeing his boner. 

As he excused himself and scurried out of the room, he heard Phil getting up as well and following after him. 

Dan sped up his walking. If he could just get to his room, he could avoid this. Unfortunately, he forgot his host was a powerful magician and felt a hand on his shoulder just before he could open his door. 

The hand spun Dan to face its owner. Dan braced himself- for what, he wasn’t sure -and hung his head before peeking up at Phil through his lashes.

“Dan? What’s wrong?” Phil’s blue eyes were filled with concern. “Did I offend you?”

Dan didn’t trust himself to speak so he just shook his head. Phil’s hand seemed to burn through his thin shirt and he had somehow slumped against the door, essentially pinning himself. His cock gave a jump as he thought of Phil pinning him more forcefully.

“Dan, what-” Phil cut himself off and Dan knew he’d seen the bulge of his pants. The hand on his shoulder disappeared and Dan threw his hands over his face, mortification washing through him.

“Is that…because of me?” Phil asked in a low voice which did nothing but exacerbate Dan’s situation. 

Dan nodded behind his hands, waiting for the moment when Phil would laugh or kick him out or both. 

“Dan, look at me.” 

Phil’s commanding tone tugged at something inside of Dan and he obeyed without hesitation, lowering his hands and peering up at Phil again.

The older man’s eyes were dark, full of hunger and a little trepidation. “May I kiss you?”

The world froze for a minute as Dan processed what Phil said. Suddenly, it all came to him at once and he surged forward, looping his arms around Phil’s neck and crashing their lips together. 

Phil immediately began kissing back, one hand wrapping around Dan’s waist and the other cupping his jaw. Dan felt himself being pressed more firmly against the door and gave a tiny moan in approval. Phil’s mouth was hot and inviting and tasted of the chocolate cake they had for dessert. His thumb stroked Dan’s cheekbone and Dan shuddered at the simple touch.

When they finally broke away, Dan said what was on his mind since he found that damn book. 

“Phil…Fuck me.”

Phil hummed, kissing down Dan’s jawline to his neck. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Dan groaned as Phil lightly nipped at the flesh of his neck. “Need you.”

Phil nodded, raised a hand, and snapped his fingers. The hallway melted away into the interior of Dan’s room in a mere moment and Dan launched himself back onto Phil, kissing him until he had no choice but to pull away for air. 

“Dan,” Phil breathed. “Have you ever done this before?”

Dan felt his cheeks heat up. Was it that obvious? He shook his head, letting go of Phil and staring at the fur rug lining his stone floor. 

A finger under his chin brought him to look up at Phil’s tiny smile. 

“It’s okay.” Phil whispered. “I’m going to take care of you. If you want to stop, just say the word.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Dan’s again. 

Dan gave a little whimper before pushing Phil down on the giant bed in the middle of the room. Before he could lose his nerve, he stripped off his shirt and trousers, tossing them away into a corner. Then, he waited as Phil’s eyes trailed over his naked form. 

“You’re so pretty, Daniel.” Phil’s deep voice cooed and Dan felt his insides burning with want. Hearing Phil praise him like that caused him to blush harder and shift from foot to foot with a subconscious pleased smile on his face. 

“Aw, you like that?” Phil asked in a tone that was genuinely curious, not mocking. 

Dan nodded shyly. 

“Come here.” Phil beckoned him over and pulled Dan into his still-clothed lap. Dan shuddered as he felt Phil’s erection through the velvety fabric of his trousers and ground down, just a tiny bit, to assure himself that, yes, this was real, and yes, Phil wanted him too.

Phil gave a grunt at Dan’s movement, grasping Dan’s hips to stop him. For a moment, Dan feared he’d done something wrong, but Phil gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

“It’s all right, Dan. Just…” Phil huffed and chuckled softly, “I really, really want you and I don’t want to hurt you if I lose control.”

Something hot and dark curled in Dan’s belly at Phil’s words. It was like the situation had crystallized into a real, palpable thing. He was naked and straddling one of the most powerful men in the world, a man who, if he wanted, could simply lift a finger and do God-knows-what to Dan. Somehow, the fear Dan should be feeling right now turned itself into arousal and a little whine escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

Phil’s eyebrows shot up at the noise and he looked at Dan in surprise.

“I’m sorry. I…” Dan frantically searched for the right words. It was all so new and he felt almost overwhelmed by the sensations and desires flowing through him. “I-I don’t…”

Phil gave a reassuring smile and cupped Dan’s cheek, laying a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “Hey, it’s okay. We can go slow, yeah?”

Dan nodded, relaxing in Phil’s hold and leaning into his hand. 

They took a few minutes to kiss more. Their movements were slower and more languid, the franticness of earlier pushed to the side for the moment. Then, Phil was standing, lifting up Dan and spinning them around, laying Dan down on the bed. 

Phil’s eyes roamed appreciatively over Dan’s prone body, causing him to blush furiously and squirm under his gaze.

“You really are quite beautiful, Daniel.” Phil whispered, climbing on the bed to hover over the other man. 

Dan whimpered, arching his back, desperate for Phil to touch him. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and they’d hardly done anything.

“What does my pretty prince want?” 

Dan finally got his breath back and managed to gasp out, “Please touch me.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Phil craned his neck down and latched his mouth just under Dan’s ear. He licked and nibbled the trail from there to Dan’s jaw, then moved to Dan’s neck and his collarbones, and finally stopping at Dan’s perky nipples. 

By this time, Dan was a writhing mess under Phil. He felt like he just might melt into a puddle because of Phil’s sinful mouth. A jolt of electricity surged through him as Phil laved his tongue over a bud while pinching the other between his forefinger and thumb. 

“Taste so good.” Phil slurred when he finally pulled back to let his other hand take over on the nipple his mouth was just on. He looked up into Dan’s face and all Dan could see were Phil’s eyes glazed over in want and need and he was struck by the fact that Phil felt just as wrecked as Dan by his ministrations. 

“Phil, please. Need you.” Dan whimpered, reaching down to tug the sorcerer’s trousers off.

Phil chuckled as he helped Dan get rid of the garment. “Patience, baby. We have all the time in the world. I can freeze time, remember?”

Dan did not remember this fact, as he’d never been informed of it in the first place, but that just reminded him of how powerful Phil was and he felt as if he was about to combust. Unwilling to sit still any longer, he managed to push up and flip the pair of them over, yanking Phil’s shirt off in the process. He kissed Phil long and hard on the mouth while his hands roamed over the lean, pale torso he’d only just dreamed about touching for so long.

“Wanna- want to suck you off.” Dan mumbled as he rested his forehead on Phil’s and . “Please, let me.”

“I don’t want to lose control.” Phil murmured back. 

“Maybe I want you to.” Dan pulled back, fixing the other man with a determined stare.

Phil shook his head, laughing in disbelief. “You’re really something else, Prince Dan.”

Dan didn’t know how to respond to that, but he took Phil’s settling back on the pillows as a go-ahead, so he quickly shuffled his body down the bed before Phil could change his mind.

Phil’s penis was long and thick and not a far cry from what Dan had seen illustrated in the little black book he’d found in the library. Scanning back to the pointers he’d read on how to pleasure a partner orally, he opened his mouth and gently wrapped his lips around the red, leaking tip, humming as the salty pre-cum hit his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck!” Phil cried and Dan looked up to see the other man’s eyes screwed shut, his brow furrowed, and his fists clenching the sheets. Smiling to himself, Dan fluttered his tongue against the slit and took Phil deeper into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Dan relished in the moans filling the large room, most from Phil and some muffled from Dan.

“Babe, baby,” Phil panted after a couple of minutes, “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.”

Dan paused, torn between wanting Phil to finish in his mouth and not wanting the fun to end yet. Deciding on the latter, Dan pulled off and crawled back up Phil’s body. “Well, we can’t have that yet, can we?” he whispered cheekily, having found some confidence in watching the sorcerer nearly come undone with just his mouth, “Do as you will with me.”

Phil groaned, gripped Dan’s hips in his hands, and flipped them. He snapped his fingers and Dan suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his prick that dissipated before he could get any real pleasure out of it. 

“It’s so we don’t transfer any diseases.” Phil murmured at Dan’s confused look. “I’m going to ride you, that ok?”

“Oh-” Dan started, feeling a little disappointed that he was on top. He’d never had sex before, but he always imagined himself on the bottom, taking his lover’s cock like he was made for it. 

“I’m just trying to ease you into it.” Phil explained, somehow reading Dan’s mind, “Next time, you can bottom, if you’re up for it.”

At that, Phil reached behind himself and grasped Dan’s cock in one hand. Bracing himself on Dan’s chest with the other, Dan suddenly felt the head of his cock nudging against Phil’s hole. 

“Are you quite sure, Daniel?” Phil stared down at him, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“Yes.” Dan breathed out, dizzy with the tight grip Phil had on his dick and the knowledge that he was about to lose his virginity, to a sorcerer no less. “I’m so sure, Phil. Please.”

Phil gave a sharp nod. “Let me know if you want to stop or slow down.” Then, he began to sink down onto Dan’s length. 

It wasn’t anything like Dan had felt before. Every one of his senses seemed to narrow, only focusing on the sensation of his dick being squeezed by Phil’s tight ass. Phil’s walls were warm and wet, making the slide much more manageable. Funny, Dan was sure only women self-lubricated, unless Phil’s anatomy was different because he was a magic user. Or, he could’ve just prepped himself with a snap of his fingers earlier. 

Dan didn’t dwell on it too much, because Phil’s thighs were suddenly touching his own and Dan was fully sheathed inside the other man.

“F-Fuck…” Phil whispered. His eyes were closed and head thrown back. 

“A-Are you o-ok?” Dan stammered. The tightness around his cock felt heavenly, but he wondered if Phil was experiencing the same amount of pleasure, or pain. Maybe Dan should’ve bottomed.

Phil opened his eyes and gave Dan a warm smile that made Dan’s inside squirm in delight. “I’m fine, babe. It’s just been a while for me.”

“Oh, ok.” Dan said, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn’t quite know where to put his hands, alternately between grasping the sheets beside them and resting them on his stomach.

“You can touch me, you know.” said Phil, “Sorry, probably should’ve said something earlier.”

Dan took a deep breath and sat up, the movement causing them to jostle and Phil gave a whine as Dan’s cock brushed against his sensitive walls. 

Propping himself up on the pillows, Dan gazed at the gorgeous man before him, unsure where to start. He reached up, cupping one of Phil’s cheeks and smoothed his thumb down the prominent cheekbone there. 

Phil sighed and nuzzled into the touch, a lazy smile gracing his features. Dan’s other hand went to Phil’s neck and began a journey down his shoulder, his arm, then back up to feel the hollow between his collarbones, and finally travelling down to alight on Phil’s hip. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” Phil said and, before Dan could ask him what he meant by that, grasped Dan’s shoulders, hauled himself up so Dan’s cock slipped out of him halfway, and then slammed back down.

The two men groaned and Phil immediately set a steady pace, riding Dan into, what felt like, oblivion. 

Dan couldn’t breathe. Phil’s walls were clenching down on him with every bounce, providing Dan with enough pressure to probably stimulate his dick. It was hot and wet and tight and Dan felt like his brain was having trouble keeping up the catalogue of every new sensation and feeling that flooded into him.

Phil was moaning as he spread his legs wider and now bracing himself on Dan’s knees, began riding Dan with more vigor. His fringe flopped down, covering his eyes, and Dan quickly brushed the hair back because he wanted to see Phil properly. 

Phil’s eyes were glassy as they stared back at Dan, as if Phil wasn’t really registering that Dan was there. His pink mouth hang open and he was taking in huge gasps of air. 

“So good, so good, so good…” Phil babbled as he fucked himself down onto Dan’s cock. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw movement, so he reluctantly tore his gaze from Phil. His own mouth dropped open as he suddenly took in their surroundings since they started.

Everything in the room was floating. The desk, the lamps, the armchairs, everything was suddenly about five feet off the ground. Even the bed they were in was hovering in the air. 

With a start, Dan realized this must be Phil’s magic at work. Looking back at the man, Phil didn’t seem to notice the change in the environment, he just continued riding. Dan felt a swoop of dark primal emotion at the knowledge that Phil was gaining so much pleasure from his cock, he was losing control.

Unsure what possessed him, Dan suddenly seized Phil’s hips, flipped them over and began driving into Phil at an almost brutal pace.

Phil’s squeak of surprise at the shift in positions gave way to loud moans and long whimpers as Dan fucked him. One hand rested on the small of Dan’s back while the other tangled up in Dan’s hair.

Dan hardly registered the sudden crashes and splintering sound of wrecked furniture. All that mattered was he was fucking the most powerful man in the world and bringing him to completion. Out of pure instinct, Dan lifted his head and began to suck bruises into Phil’s throat. He wanted to mark Phil. He wanted the entire world to know that Phil belonged to him, just as he belonged to Phil. He wanted Phil to remember him, as stupid as that sounded, long after the marks faded and Dan was just dust in the grave.

Phil gave a choked-off groan that sounded suspiciously like Dan’s name. That’s all the warning Dan got before Phil came, drenching both their stomachs in white.

The sheer realization that he had made Phil come was enough for Dan to come as well. His vision went white and he felt a pleasant tingling sensation in his lower belly that soon escalated into a near explosion. 

Dan was barely aware that he had collapsed on top of Phil as he rode out his high. It seemed to stretch on forever, like he was surfing on an endless sea of clouds. After a minute or so though, Dan suddenly found himself back in his own body. He felt boneless and his mind was still flying high, but he was now aware that all his dead weight was now crushing Phil into the mattress.

“Sorry!” Dan spluttered and he rolled quickly off of Phil. The movement caused Dan to abruptly pull out of Phil, leaving the two men gasping in shock. When they recovered from the aftershocks and their breathing rates returned to normal, Dan sat up to survey the damage.

Nothing was floating anymore, but nearly everything was broken. Furniture now lay in a pile of crumpled wood. Lamps were smashed against the stone floor. The bed seemed unscathed at first, but as Dan peered over the edge, he saw the legs were completely obliterated, presumably from the bed crashing down to the floor.

“You owe me a new room.” Dan stated to Phil, who was now snuggling under the covers. 

Phil snapped his fingers. Every broken object vanished and then was replaced by a brand new version of the previous. 

Dan shivered and moved to slide next to Phil on the bed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what did you mean?”

“I was hoping you’d invite me to move into your room.” Dan grinned, and then hesitated, “Unless, of course, you don’t want me around anymore or this was a one-time thing. I’d understand, but-” 

He was suddenly cut off by Phil’s lips pressing gently to his own. 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Phil rumbled after the kiss ended and he settled back into the pillows, “I definitely like you, want you around, and of course you can move into my room, if you want.”

“Ok.” Dan smiled, burying his face into his crook of Phil’s neck and drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

Maybe magic wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
